


Única

by allec_rameht



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allec_rameht/pseuds/allec_rameht
Summary: "Sou a única reles humana a querer desaparecer?"
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	Única

Sou a única pessoa que sofre silenciosamente? Que luta todo dia contra essa depressão que se apossa a cada segundo? Que esconde os próprios sentimentos que esquecendo deles? Que chora quase todas as noites por não aguentar mais viver? Que a autoestima chega a ser tão baixa que é quase nula? Sou a única reles humana a querer desaparecer?  
Sou a única pessoa que tem essa máscara de felicidade que cai de tempos em tempos? Que nunca se sente amada? Que já tentou cometer suicídio? Que sente esse imenso vazio dentro de si? Sou a única alma miserável a se odiar?


End file.
